


"So how would you like your f****ing coffee?"

by Akirah_CoffeeIsHealthy



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Also nobody actually likes coffee, Awkward Flirting, Cafe AU, F/M, HOW DARE THEY, Hange is confused, Levi is annoyed, Like more annoyed than usual, Petra is playing matchmaker, Waiter/Customer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 12:22:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18873127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akirah_CoffeeIsHealthy/pseuds/Akirah_CoffeeIsHealthy
Summary: Levi never met anyone as annoying as that woman.She’s been talking to him non-stop for the last ten minutes, while the only thing, he’s been doing was to ask how she’d like her coffee.





	"So how would you like your f****ing coffee?"

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction ever and it was actually supposed to be a crack fic. So don`t hold your hopes to high. Also, English isn`t my first language, if you notice a spelling error or if something sounds weird, please tell me, so that I can improve. 
> 
> And now:  
> Ladies and gentlemen,  
> The Waiter is presented to you by Levi Ackerman.  
> Our beautiful but confused customer is performed by the one and only Hanji Zoe!

Levi never met anyone as annoying as that woman.  
She’s been talking to him non-stop for the last ten minutes, while the only thing, he’s been doing was ask how she’d like her coffee.  
Sometimes he wondered why he was doing this job. The payment was not exactly the best and the customers were crazy. And if that wasn't enough reason, then he should probably add, that he absolutely despised coffee.

The woman before him was still talking about who-knows-what. She was wearing glasses, which were slowly sliding down her nose till she pushed them up again for like the sixth time.  
If he was deaf, he would have called her attractive, but sadly that wasn’t the case…

“And so that’s why I am wearing glasses even thought I don’t need them!” She ended her rant.  
“Hn.”  
She looked at him, as if she expected another response.  
“So how would you like your fucking coffee?”  
“Oh, I am sorry, I don’t drink coffee, but you could buy me a tea if you insist!” She grinned. “My name is Hanji by the way. It’s been a while since anyone hit on me!”  
He looked at her as thought she had hit her head on a stone and was now speaking Chinese.  
It took him some time to realize, what she was implying.  
“This is a cafe, you know? We sell coffee. And I definitely wasn’t hitting on you, I am a waiter…” Levi said slowly.

“No need to be shy! I think you are quite cute. Although a little short… But I’ll give you my number! You can buy me that tea on our next date. I’ve gotta go now, it’s nearly six pm. My shift is about to start in half an hour, I have got to hurry up!” She squealed.  
“Bye shortie!”  
Before Levi could say anything she ran out of the shop with a short wave as a goodbye. 

“What the hell just happened?” Levi asked himself shocked.  
He looked down at the table, where Hanji had sat just a moment ago.  
There was a note with a fast-scribbled number on it. He picked it up and read it. Under her phone number she had drawn a winking smiley that said “Call me!”  
He turned the note. On the other side was another sentence. 

Please call me! I haven’t had a date in the last three years…

“Gee, I wonder why.” Levi thought sarcastically. He was about to throw the note in the trash and completely erase what had happened from his mind, when the door of the shop was opened again rather forcefully.  
“Sorry, I didn’t catch you name, shortie!” Hanji Zoe yelled.  
“Good.” He answered irritated. She didn’t seem to hear him and looked at him expectantly.  
“What?” He grunted.  
“Your name?”  
“I am not going to-“  
“It’s Levi Ackermann!” Petra, his college answered walking past him over to Hanji.  
“This is his number!” She handed Hanji a note. Levi stared at Petra. She smirked back at him. “Come on, you haven’t had a date in the last three years!” She explained.  
“Sounds familiar…” Hanji mumbled.  
Then she smiled at him. With an “I’ll text you later!” she exited the shop once again.  
Levi prayed she wouldn’t come back this time.  
He glared at Petra.  
“Why did you do that? She could be a murderer for all I know!”  
“Oh, please. Levi, you two would make such a cute couple!” With that she ignored all the insults thrown her way and walked back to the kitchen.  
Levi scoffed and went to end his shift. Hanji had said it was almost six. He should have ended his shift an hour ago. He looked at the clock. 

It was 4:26 pm.

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think? I would appreciate comments and critic.


End file.
